


Undercover Blondie

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./You
Kudos: 41





	Undercover Blondie

“We’ve got a perp assaulting strippers? In the club or is he waiting ’til they leave for the night?” You asked, the squad was circled up in the bull pen going over their newest case.

“To a point, both.” Dodds replied, “He gets handsy in the champagne room, offers up extra money, a few of the girls have taken him up on it, others have kicked him out. There’s been two cases of the girls who kicked him out, both have ended up raped and dead in an empty lot down the street. We’ve got fluids and DNA but it’s not in the system.”

“Shouldn’t we just be able to track his credit card? Talk to the girls who took the bribe?” Rollins asked,

“Mmm…”You swallowed the swig of coffee, “If there are girls screwing the customers, they’re definitely not going to talk, besides, most champagne rooms are cash only, what club?” You tensed as you felt every head in the room swirl towards you, 

“Blondies…” Benson replied, an unreadable expression on her face, you tensed further, fuck.

“On West 75th?” You questioned, trying to keep the discussion on the case, Olivia nodded.

“You spend a lotta time at strip clubs Porter?” Fin called across the room, you rolled your eyes.

“Not like _that!!_ ” Okay, that definitely didn’t help diffuse the situation, you sighed heavily, “I used to work at Blondie’s…” Carisi felt the flush creeping up the back of his neck, he’d certainly never imagined that. You’d been partners for the past year and the only type of dancing you’d ever mentioned was ballet that your parents practically had to force you into. 

“ _You_ were a stripper?” Fin could buy it, but it was still a surprise.

“I kept my clothes on! I did a few years go-go-ing to help pay for university.” That criminology degree hadn’t exactly been cheap.

“Seriously??” Rollins was having the time of her life with this information, you shot her a glare.

“You ever made $800 in a single night?” She surrendered at that. 

“Well we were trying to figure out how to get someone under at the club but I think we have our in now.” Benson smirked at you, you sighed, knowing exactly how this was going to play out.

***

One phone call to your old manager was all it took to get you back on the roster at Blondies, and he was ecstatic to have you back working for him. You had a habit of often encouraging high end shots to clients while dancing, bringing up the bar tab and making more money for the company. You begrudgingly dug to the back of your closet, thankful that you still had the outfits, even more thankful when the skimpy clothes still fit and looked good. 

The plan was that you’d spend the weekend at the club dancing while trying to track down the perp, Fin and Carisi were on the inside, ready to move in when needed and making sure that you were kept safe. You were happily greeted by the other veteran dancers, who’d been excited at your return when you entered the dressing room, hyping each other up with party music and a few shots to take the edge off. Right before you headed into the room you double checked with an old friend if there were any regulars you should watch out for, she rolled her eyes, describing a couple of them that would get too handsy, but usually it was the rowdy ‘Chad’s’ that were the worst.

When you entered the room, your eyes scanned around, smiling at potential customers while making note of exactly where Fin and Sonny were seated. When you gave a small wink to your partner he nearly lost it, he didn’t think he’d ever even seen you in heels, much less the platformed stripper shoes strapped to your feet. Not to mention your skimpy lingerie, the deep red oozing with lust, booty shorts exposing the curve of your ass. Your normally tied back hair was loose, curled around your shoulders, a full face of make up down to a dark smokey eye, lashes and deep red lipstick, the confidence you exuded seeping through the club. 

It took a few hours before one of the men described to you made his way over to your go-go booth, he joked around a bit at the beginning, saying he hadn’t seen you there before. You said you’d been on a bit of a hiatus, but were more than happy to be back and even happier to give him a dance. Carisi did his best not to stare, claiming to Fin that he simply wanted to keep an eye on his partner. The way you moved your hips tantalized him, he felt himself harden at the sight of you wrapping your body onto the pole, watching as you spun around it, smirk evident on your lips as you flipped your body upside down, pulling your legs into a split. You moved off the mini stage, moving between your client’s thighs, fingers under his chin, moving it up while asking if he liked what he saw. He was quick to nod, you spun, his hands ghosting around your hips as you swayed them lower, nearly grinding against him. Sonny had to stop himself from jumping up when he saw the man cop a feel, amazed at the way you forcefully moved the hand away, rolling your ass against his crotch, reminding him there was no touching in the main room.

“Well why don’t we take this to the champagne room then?”The jerk gave you a slimy grin, you laughed, turning to face him, hands on his shoulders, face inches from his.

“Sweetheart the champagne room’s for the more _elite_ dancers, you’ve gotta find one of them.” Snatching the wad of cash he’d placed out earlier, you tucked it into your bra, moving across, pretending to suss out your next customer as you made your way to Sonny. “Fancy a dance?” You smirked, settling your legs around his, hips rolling nearly against his crotch, your cleavage directly in his eye line as you moved easily to the sensual music.

“Stop dancing like that or I’m gonna come in my pants.” His voice was thick with lust, quiet enough to not be heard about the music except for you. You nearly broke your cover, head shooting back, when you dropped into his lap you could feel his hardened length pressing against your barely covered core. He had no idea, but you’d been harbouring a crush on your partner for months, you wondered whether this was an ongoing thing or simply because of the strip club. Your eyes flashed over his shoulder as you noticed the perv you’d been dancing for moving towards the champagne room with one of the strippers, you leaned into Carisi, husking against his ear.

“My 10 O’clock, blue tee, pale jeans, brown hair, guy I was just with, bring him in.” You swung your leg off him, nodding over to Fin before you moved to search out your next customer.

**

Once they’d made the collar, you’d complained to your ‘manager’ that you weren’t making much and weren’t used to the insane hours anymore and asked for a cut. Olivia was quick to have Sonny drive you home, wanting to make sure that if they didn’t have the right guy, you were still safe. The tension in the car was thick, full of a carnal desire, when he pulled up to your apartment, you decided it was now or never, your voice still husked from the night at the club.

“Any chance you wanna come up?” Sonny had been holding back for months now, trying to remain professional, but he’d already admitted to you tonight, not to mention you’d felt his hard on earlier. He was quick to agree, the tension in the air remaining until you’d managed to unlock your apartment door, the two of you practically pouncing on each other the moment it was shut. 

The kiss was all teeth and tongues, battling against each other, his pillowy lips felt like fucking heaven against yours, both his hands on your cheeks, passionately stroking as his tongue moved against yours in a steady rhythm. Your arms wrapped under his, pulling him impossibly close to you. Moaning into his mouth you rolled your hips against his body, feeling that he was still half hard. You gasped out his name as his lips trailed a sloppy line of kisses down your neck, biting against your soft skin. Your hands tugged at the bottom of his shirt, he broke away long enough for you to tear it off, shoving your sweater off your shoulders, surprised that you were only in the lingerie underneath.

“Shit sweetheart…” Sonny was so incredibly turned on it practically hurt, you giggled, dragging him down the hallway, your lips finding each others within seconds as he backed you into your bedroom. You shucked off the sweats you’d thrown on, tugging at Carisi’s belt, eager to actually get his length in your hands. One of your hands mussed up his gelled hair while the other delved into his briefs, wrapping around his cock, he practically whimpered against your lips as you spread the pre cum with your thumb, giving him a few pumps. You smirked to yourself, dropping to your knees as you played with his waistband, “Doll, ya don’t hafta…”

“I want to..” You were quick to release him from his briefs, impressed with the length in front of him despite feeling it at the club earlier. You smiled up at him before giving him a long stroke of a lick from balls to tip, relishing in the taste of him as your lips wrapped around his cock, moving with ease up and down his shaft. He moaned loudly above you, hand burying into your loose hair, doing his best to not fuck your mouth. When your hand gently caressed his balls he almost lost it, pulling you off is cock.

“Sweetheart, ‘M not gonna last if ya keep that up.” You smirked up at him, moving back to your feet, arms wrapping around him as you captured his lips in a fiery kiss. Sonny gently fell against you on the bed, eager to get his mouth on you, his hands swiftly removed the red lace of your panties. You gasped as his fingers traced through you, chuckling at just how soaked you were, he pumped a finger into your heat and your hips shot up off the bed, head thrown back into the pillows. Fuck were you ever sensitive. His thumb rolled your clit as he searched for your most sensitive spot, your body writhing beneath his, his torture only lasting so long before he couldn’t bare to not taste you. 

You moaned out his name loudly when his mouth met your lower lips, hands shooting into his hair, his tongue was fucking incredible, lapping against you, flicking against your clit. Your hips thrust against his face, unable to control just how fucking turned on you were, you practically sobbed as his fingers pumped into you again while he sucked your clit into his mouth, teeth grazing against it ever so lightly. He felt your hand clench into his hair nearly painfully the same second your walls pulsed around his fingers, a cry leaving your lips as you came for him. He gently fucked you through your orgasm, chuckling at the aftershocks vibrating through your body. His lips traced their way up your body, searing with heat and passion, smoothing the mussed hair out of your face.

“You okay sweetheart?” You laughed lightly, nodding to him, 

“More than okay Sonny…” He beamed at your use of his name in a moment of complete bliss and passion. You pulled him into a deep kiss, hips rolling up towards his, “Please…” You whimpered, “Fuck me…” Sonny took a second to truly look at you, making sure you really wanted this, when you whined in response, he chuckled, lining himself up before slowly plunging into your heat.

Both of you let out loud groans, you could feel Carisi stretching you like no tomorrow, you were already clenching around him before he’d started thrusting. He sat up on his haunches, pulling back slowly, starting to thrust into you at a torturously slow pace. You clawed at his thighs, begging for more, begging him to go faster.

“Ya feel so fuckin’ good Doll, M’ not gonna last if I do that.”

“I don’t care!” You cried back, “Please Dominick, _fuck me!”_ With that he dropped down, burying himself into your neck, biting and sucking at your neck, pounding into you relentlessly as you writhed underneath him, your moans and whimpers echoing throughout the room. Your hips matched his thrusts, you shrieked when his hand found its way to your clit, circling with an intense pressure and speed. “Dom…M’ gonna..” You managed out, 

“Cum baby….cum for me…” His words were practically breathless, he bit into your neck, teeth leaving a mark as you sobbed against him, body shaking underneath him as you came, you practically wrenched his hand off your clit, feeling too sensitive. The feeling of your walls fluttering and clenching against his cock was too much, he’d waited way too long for this, a few more thrusts until they turned sporadic, and he was spilling into you.

Sonny collapsed on top of you, his body sinking against yours as you both caught your breath, his cock softening inside of you. Once he felt ready, he gently pulled out, causing you to whimper at the loss of contact, he chuckled, rolling onto his back, pulling you into his side. You kicked the blankets up around your lower halves, curling against him, his fingers tracing patterns against your bare skin.

“Sonny…?” Your voice was quiet and hesitant in the room, 

“Ya Doll?”

“Was….that just because of the club?” You felt his lips on your head, his arms holding you tighter.

“No….” He admitted, heart hammering in his chest, “I’ve wanted that for a very long time.” You smiled against his chest, giving his bare skin a kiss.

“Me too…” He smiled at that, hand coming up to play with your hair. There was a moment of calm and comfortable silence before he spoke again, 

“How much did ya make tonight?” You laughed lightly, doing the math in your head, 

“Almost $500…”

“Jesus….”


End file.
